Trick Or Treat
by FoxHerra
Summary: my fun little unfinished AU story of the Batman family its a one shot but id totally finish it if you guys really like it. i lost my motivation for this story so thats why its not finished


Trick Or Treat

Batman Fan Fiction

One-shot

Alfred Pennyworth Bruce Wayne: 32 Dick Grayson: 16 Barbara Gordon: 15 Jason Todd: 14 Cassandra Cain: 12 Tim Drake: 10 Stephanie Brown: 9 Damian Wayne: 6 Terry McGinnis: 3

WARNING: lots of fluff and daddy-bats… and candy! This is an AU story. And Damian is a bit of a fluffy character even though (at least what I've herd) he's a pill

A/N: I'm going to try and fit all of the characters listed above. Sorry if some of them seem out of character I know almost nothing about Stephanie and Damian as characters I just know their bios a bit so sorry in advance. Know to get to why you are here

"ITS HALLOWEEN!" I young boy named Damian shouted as he ran down the hall screaming 'its Halloween' over and over again like it was Christmas day. An older boy around 14 came slinking out of his bedroom "its 4 AM!" The boy whined grabbing the boy by the collar as he ran by.

Another boy that was 10 years old came walking down the hall rubbing his eyes "is it 6 already?" He asked. A girl who was 13 or 12 came walking around the corner with her hair up in a towel "two hours till we leave for school" she answered "what!" The 10 year old shouted, almost instantly the boy clamped a hand over his mouth. The older one glared at him "what are you trying to do? Wake the whole city!" Damian was still trying to pull out of the older ones grip "let go Jason or ill stab you!" He shouted, "Not till you stop yelling," he replied glaring down at him. The boy started to whine and whimper. Even when the girl gave Jason a scowl he still didn't let go.

A teenage boy came running down the hall with the word 'Dickybird' written on his forehead

"Jason I'm going to kill you!" The boy yelled, "What's wrong Dick? You don't like it?" The boy teased, letting go of Damian. Dick was about to punch Jason but stopped short when he heard someone yell.

"Enough!" All the boys turned around to see Bruce standing there with his arms crossed "all of you down stairs, now"

All of them ran down the stairs as fast as they could. But the girl stayed to give Bruce a quick hug "good morning to you too Cass" Bruce said hugging her back then nudging her to go down stares.

Once they had all made it down stairs Alfred gave them all some bacon and eggs and they sat down at the table. Dick and Jason were having a stare down while Tim was reading.

Bruce came walking down the stairs with a little 3-year-old Terry clutching his hand. Bruce set Terry in a chair by the head of the table; Bruce then sat down him self. Damian was the first to start talking "its Halloween! Did you know that?" he then turned to Alfred "when did you get up?" he asked. Bruce answered for him "Alfred's always awake" "even at 2 in the morning?" The little kid seemed genuinely Surprised. A big black and brown dog came trotting up to the table wagging his tail. While Terry stared at the dog like it was a demon Damian seemed extremely happy to see great Dane mix. The little 8 year old hugged and squeezed the poor dog as it whined and Whimpered at Bruce to make the boy let him go.

"May I take your towel Ms. Cassandra? " Alfred asked with his hand held out. Cass nodded and took the towel off her head then handed it to Alfred who put it over his arm. "Damian, I thought I told you Ace was not aloud in the kitchen," Bruce said looking over at the poor dog "and for good reason too" Jason said finally braking his stare with Dick. Damian let go of the dog with a pout and then sat up to finish his food. The dog looked to Bruce then ran out after seeing him nod.

"Is Cass the only one ready for the day?" Bruce asked looking over all of the kids just a little surprised.

After breakfast was done and everyone was ready to leave for school including little Terry everyone left the house right on time. Dick would be riding with Barbara Gordon. Jason, Damian, Tim and Terry would ride with Alfred. And most likely Cass would ride with her friend Stephanie Brown who would probably drag her out of the house before she could object.

Once the house was empty Bruce started to get ready for work.

As he was about to walk out the door Ace came running up to him with a calendar (he was like a mini Alfred) Bruce took it and looked at it "well what do you know it really is Halloween" Bruce just thought Jason had tricked Damian for the umpteenth time. Bruce took a minute to think 'maybe I should stay home' but then Bruce realized it would be best if he went in know and just came home early.

Alfred had arrived home and spent the majority of the time decorating the mane floor for Halloween. But when he was finally done it was worth it and just on time too. Dick and Barbara where nocking on the door franticly. Alfred opened the door "master Richard could you please refrain from braking the door down?" Alfred said looking to Dick then to Barbara. Dick had completely ignored Alfred's comment as He ran inside pulling Barbara behind him "where going to go get our costumes for the party Alfred"

As they ran upstairs there was another nock on the door and Alfred answered it "hello master Bruce" Alfred said as Bruce walked in with Jason, Terry, Tim and Damian. The boys instantly ran up stairs to get ready for trick or treating, Terry stopped half way up the stares "help?' he asked. Bruce look at Alfred then reluctantly went up stairs to help Terry.

The doors burst open as Cass and Stephanie came running in, Stephanie was wearing her Robin costume she had made before she joined the 'Bat-Family' "hay Alf!" she said dragging Cass up the stairs. Cass Shrugged as they passed Bruce he just smiled in return.

Dick and Barbara came down the stairs Dick wore roman armor and held a fake sword in his hand. Barbara on the other hand just wore a black shirt with a gray plaid shirt unbuttoned on top with some jeans; she also had her hair slightly curled but other then that she looked normal.

Soon came Jason Tim and Damian.

Jason was wearing a red mask and full body armor with a brown jacket.

Tim was dressed up as Dracula.

And last but not least was Damian who was a werewolf.

Very soon Bruce was coming down with Terry who had finally won and got to wear an all black batman suit (minis the cap) that had a red bat-logo on the front. When he reached the living room he looked over everyone but stopped short when he came to Stephanie. He gave her a disapproving look "hay I'm a girl, and everyone knows Robins a boy. So they'll never guess I'm Robin/Batgirl" Bruce rolled his eyes then nodded.

Dick and Barbara were about to sneak out the front door when Bruce whipped around "where do you two think your going!"

Bruce said with a scowl "were just going to a party Bruce" Dick shrugged it off like it was nothing "no were all going together!" Terry shouted at the top of his lungs (which wasn't very loud)

"But-" Dick tried to abject "no buts Dick! We are all going together" Barbara began to sneak of but Dick grabbed her arm "you have no costume without me" he reminded/threatened her "come on Bruce!" Barbara pleaded. Bruce took a moment to think 'was this really a good idea? I mean taking Jason and Dick out together was never a good idea, but what if I need them for umm. Darn it their right' Bruce looked over to the pleading Barbara "fine you two can go. Jason you and Damian can go hang out and Cass you can hang out with Stephanie if you want and me, Tim, and Terry can go trick or treating. Sound good?" Jason and Damian were already gone "yeah sounds great" Dick said, "Can we go know?" Barbara added "yeah sure go ahead" Bruce said dismissively. And with that everyone was out the door.

**With Dick And Barbara**

"Come on Dick! We're going to be late!' Barbara said starting to pick up speed "relax Bab, we are not going to be late it doesn't start till 8 and its" Dick paused to look at his watch "7:45! Your right lets pick up the pace" Dick grab Barbara's hand and started racing down the street.

They had finally made it to the house at 8:10 "well look at it this way. We are fashionably late" Barbara said panting "right," Dick said sarcastically as he nocked on the door. A tall dark haired boy answered the door "Hello?" he asked looking from Barb to Dick "you must be here for Kara's party" the boy said stepping aside to let them in "right you are Conner" Barbara said pulling Dick inside "hay Conner" Dick said as he was pulled across the room "hay Kara, hay Megan" Barbara greeted the two girls with blonde and red hair "hay Barbara" Kara said as she hugging the girl "so what's with the none costume?" Megan asked looking at the girl's clothes "oh I'm Amelia" Barb replied pulling on Dicks arm "and this is Rory" Barbara added "huh?" Megan still seemed confused "oh hay Babs lets dance" Dick interrupted pulling Barbara on to the dance floor…


End file.
